The quiet ones
by DaChocolat
Summary: Freed and Mirajane sitting at the bar...and having a short but quite expressive conversation. Adorable and sexy at the same time. / Fremi/Mirafreed Oneshot / Rating T for obvious implications


**Another very short Fremi/Mirafreed oneshot for you! :) Credit for the cover and the basic idea goes to amazing _.com_ ! You can find the full picture here: _post/130802354197/how-does-your-kinky-demon-love-mirafreed-ship_ !**

* * *

The guild was being as lively as per usual. One could hear Gray and Natsu bickering what resulted into a quite typical fight soon enough. Gajeel was sitting on a table with Pantherlily and Juvia, having a seemingly passionate discussion. Wendy was contentedly eating ice cream while Happy was once again attempting to impress Charle ( and Mira still thought that it was pretty cute ). Bixlow, Ever and Laxus were sitting together on a table with Cana and it looked just as if the brunette was trying to convince them to join her drinking game again. Levy seemed to be away to the library, and where were her siblings?

Looking around briefly it didn't take Mira long until she spotted her tall little brother and her little sister. Smiling, she let her gaze waft some more while drying the glasses on the counter.

Laki, Max and Warren conversing, Macao arguing with Romeo while Wakaba just looked amused, about to laugh. Kinana was away to check the storage room, Master was out to an appointment. And Freed aka her boyfriend since quite some time…?

He was sitting right in front of her nose, looking absolutely handsome and adorable as always while being absorbed in the book he was reading. At times the two of them were conversing constantly and at times it was just like this - relaxing silence. It felt good even when he was reading and she could just watch him. Sometimes he would send a smile her way and start a short conversation, then continue to read.

She was so very happy with the rune mage. He was a gentleman, he treated her like a lady. He had respect, was caring and thoughtful. She broke through the hard shell of his and got to see the soft core beneath it. He still had something mysterious and interesting about him and it almost seemed as if there was always something she hadn't discovered yet.

Freed felt the same about her.

And then…then there was _this_ side. The side that no one else ever got to see. She loved it. He loved it.

It was so very… _interesting_.

Chuckling at her own train of thought, Mirajane suddenly paused in her work and put the glass she was cleaning down. She hardly interrupted the rune mage when he was occupied but at times she couldn't help it and he would do the same. Beside that, she knew that he would approve of her thought.

It never got boring with him. Freed kept so much of himself hidden from others and it was absolutely pleasing, entertaining, attractive and… _alluring_ to find out more and more.

By now she thought that she knew him pretty well…and she would definitely keep on taking advantage.

Flicking her fingers in front of Freed's face, Mira presented him one of her usual lovely smiles as he finally looked up. Greenish blue eyes were gazing squarely into her deep blue ones, and the barmaid could see the question flickering in them.

That was the exact moment when her expression altered.

"Now that I have captured your attention again…"

A glance to the right and a glance to the left, then the beateous barmaid leaned in close. Her lips took on the shape of a devilish smirk, one Freed had learned to interpret…and to love. With her arms resting on the wooden bar counter she then whispered, the ocean blue eyes of hers filled with sexy mischief as sweet words left her lips. "When we get home I expect you to screw me until I can taste colors!"

Freed's expression stayed surprisingly neutral. There was no sign of a blush, no attempt to splutter out a response. No, by now he was used to such casual and fairly random conversations and honestly, he would not want to miss them.

Instead he shifted his cyan gaze back to the pages of his book. Own lips formed a similar smirk, poisoned and sly, and as he replied a dark and predicting undertone lingered in his voice, expression smug. She just needed a mere sentence, _no_ , a mere glance to _sex his brain_.

"You speak as if that was not my plan already."~

Mira looked pretty satisfied at the response and then nonchalantly continued to dry the glasses, just as if this exchange of words was nothing, as if it was utterly normal.

And it was.

But just a moment later another voice sounded behind them, making Freed avert his eyes from his book instantly and flinch in alarm.

"Hey guys!" Lucy came to stand right next to Freed, giving both of her guild mates a cheerful look. She just returned from a mission with Erza and wanted to share the news and the outcome with the barmaid. But before the celestial mage continued she noticed the slightly troubled expression on the Raijinshuu's Captain's face. Was something wrong?

"Umm.", Freed chuckled nervously and quickly leaned closer towards his girlfriend to whisper. "Did she hear?" Oh dear, if Lucy did! The male kept looking at the blonde, trying to answer the just asked question by himself. The woman looked a bit confused…but that might just be because they were looking at her like this. Yes!

So straightening himself in the spark of a second, the rune mage cleared his throat and finally returned the greeting before Mirajane joined him, though then couldn't help but lean towards him again and giggle softly. So typical. All the things he could say and do to her, all the sexy things, and then as soon as someone seemed to notice their naughty play he went from mischievous devil back to flustered rune mage in one heartbeat. But Mira loved it.

"So cute.", she chanted and earned another confused look from Lucy. Not that the celestial wasn't used to being confused about certain things that happened in the guild, but… ah well.

Choosing to ignore the strange behavior of the two of them, Lucy finally smiled again and then went on to tell Mirajane about the mission. Erza soon joined the three of them.

Time passed by. Freed was still sitting at the bar, reading. He had just left the place every now and then whilst Mira was busy at the bar. There wasn't a second one of the conversation they had two hours before. But the occasional glances they threw at one another were more than enough.

Needless to say neither Mira nor Freed could forget about the short exchange of sexy talk. Both were certainly looking forward to getting home, anticipation growing in silence.

And the moral of this story, _it's always the quiet ones_.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed it this little oneshot, reviews are welcome as always and so are ideas or requests if you have some!**


End file.
